dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracaena
Dracaena is a dragon that debuted in the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. She is Princess Brigid's daemon. Dracaena does not seem to be based off of any fairytale other than Daemon mythology. Appearance and Personality Dracaena is a cute little green fairy dragon with frog and ivy motifs. She has a frog-like face, complete with a long tongue, and a body with a lizard-like tail with an end shaped like an ivy leaf. Her wings are made of different segments that resemble the shape of ivy leaves. Each segment is like the translucent wings of a dragonfly. Dracaena has a red jewel in the middle of her face, between her golden eyes. Her head is crowned with dark golden ridges with rounded edges and soft red fins for ears. Although Dracaena's personality is not fully shown, she evidently loves Princess Brigid very much as she comforted the princess after the death of her father Nuada. History When Princess Brigid was born, she became linked with her familiar, Dracaena, and the two grew very close. However, when Brigid was adopted by King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom, he ordered the Royal Advisor to change Brigid's daemon so he could hide the truth of her real bloodline. Through the creation of a pair of dolls with hearts of sulfur and mercury, Dracaena was cursed to split and take the form of white dragonflies with the power of salinization. For more than a hundred years, Dracaena remained cursed, but when Serafina (the doll with the sulfur heart) was destroyed, Brigid was able to summon her familiar again to protect herself from Mercy. Dracaena then used her plant manipulation to restrain the water doll and remove her mercury core. Now fully released from her curse, Dracaena was last seen with Brigid as the princess vowed to travel the world and search for lost Daemon Evokers. During her travels with Brigid, Dracaena learned to control her dragon breath and was eventually able to spit small amounts of fire. Powers and Abilities * Plant Manipulation: When Dracaena breathes out, vines form around the target, rendering them incapable of movement. Dracaena can also manipulate these vines, like when they plucked out Mercy's core. * Fire Breath: After a few months of traveling with Brigid, Dracaena learned to spit small amounts of fire. * Link: Since Dracaena is Princess Brigid's daemon, she can sense and feel whatever Brigid feels, and they share each other's strength and pain. ** Longevity: Draceana shares Brigid's longevity and will thrive as long as Brigid lives. * Flight: Dracaena's wings allow her to fly and hover in the air. As she grows, the height and speed she can achieve in flight will likely increase. Relationships * Princess Brigid (Daemon Evoker) * Solais (presumably father, extinct) * Mercy (enemy, deceased) Trivia * Dracaena is a feminine Greek name that means "she-dragon". * Dracaena is also a genus of plants, an appropriate name for a dragon with plant-based powers. * Given the fact that they're many Irish symbolism in the game, it's possible that Dracaena's appearance is based on a Fae Dragon, where her wings would resembles butterfly or fairy wings. Galleries Character= RSP_Brigid_summons_her_daemon.jpg|Brigid summons Dracaena RSP_Dracaena_revealed.jpg|Dracaena revealed RSP Dracaena.jpg|Close-up of Dracaena Dracaena breathe magic.png Dracaena and her magic.png Brigid and Dracaena.jpg|Dracaena hold by Brigid Nuada and Brigid.png RSP_Dracaena_licks_Brigid's_tears.jpg|Dracaena licks Brigid's tears RSP_Brigid_and_Dracaena.jpg|Brigid and Dracaena |-|Depictions= RSP Brigid and Dracaena portrait.jpg|Young Brigid and Dracaena portrait, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Brigid and Dracaena photo.jpg|Photo of Dracaena and young Brigid, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Other Images= RSP_Dracaena_concept_art.jpg|Dracaena concept art 003letter1.jpg|Photo of Dracaena spitting fire featured in Blue Tea Games newsletter Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Bestiary Category:Daemons Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Return of the Salt Princess